Taking a Risk in Paris
by Crocy98
Summary: Since Phil could remember, Kimi has always been the only girl on his mind. Until one summer he gets the chance of a lifetime: Their families are going back to Paris. The perfect place to tell her how he feels. However, it soon appears she is taking an interest in the natural born leader of their group: Tommy. How will he win her over when all odds are against him? *PKT love tri
1. Chapter 1

"During the first period of a man's life the greatest danger is not to take the risk." -Soren Kierkgaard

* * *

A youthful teenage boy with curly brown locks and wearing a wrinkled Pink Floyd _Darkside of the Moon _T-Shirt waited anxiously for the school bell to ring. Announcing the official end to the hellish imprisonment of the youth known as school, and signaling the beginning of his absolute favorite time of the year: Summer.

Yes, Summer. The time of the year made famous by BBQs and countless hours of hanging out with his closest friends all around town. But out of his sixteen years of life, spent predominantly with his four best friends in the Universe, this summer was going to conquer them all. Well, that's at least what his parents said.

Earlier that month during his twin sister Lil's birthday party (which was also technically his own) their parents announced excitedly all of their families were going to Paris for two whole weeks. Instantly that was accompanied by cheers, frantic hugs, and multiple "thank you, thank you, thank you's," by all of them.

Especially Tommy, the natural-born leader with spiked purple hair and toned muscles who always wanted to revisit the location where all their families became as close as actual blood.

But, even though he never admitted to it, it was because the latest-and-only-installment to the group Kimi came from there. His best friend Chuckie's father, a red-haired shy and klutz of a man just like his son married a single Japanese mother there fourteen years before. Who had a daughter the same age as the kids, who in time, became known to them as Kimi.

Tommy always had his eyes on her since the moment he noticed a difference between boys and girls. She was adventurous, just like himself, and courageous and _always _willing to step-up and be a leader when need be. Traits which he thought no one of the opposite gender possessed except her. Kimi also loved being a part in his films which he produced since he was seven, as his other friends, no matter how much they loved him, tended to shy away from.

Tommy for some reason knew she was the girl of his dreams, even at such a young age, he swore they were meant to be together. And in his mind, he was certain she felt the same way. So the minute after the announcement was made to the group of teens, the wheels in his head were turning; forming a plan which he was sure would win her over. After long nights of thinking and writing down phrases of love confession on random pieces of scrap-paper he formed a solid plan. The only thing remaining was the right place and the right time, which he was sure Paris, the City of Love, would lend over to him for a few minutes.

Back in Algebra class, Phil's mind was wandering as he listened to the excited voices of the hordes of students who were dismissed early by their teachers. And by the absolute silence of the building, he swore his class was the only one who hadn't been released yet.

Glancing at the clock it read _eight minutes to three_, the time of his dismissal seemed to become even farther away from reach every second. He was 100% sure all his friends were already outside by the front patio thinking 'Where the hell is he?' waiting anxiously for his arrival.

'_Especially Kimi'_…he thought, quickly shaking his head to clear his mind of her, which just burned her image deeper into his mind. Since around the time they were nine, the two became closer by the day. The duo had a killer sense of humor, listened to the same music, and always provided each other a shoulder to cry on when needed. They were so inseparable at times, during the 4th grade the school had to transfer Phil into Kimi's classes just so he would even consider doing work. He still ended up becoming two points away from being held back, but he at least had a motivation to go to school daily.

Phil was there for her when a handful of jerk-of-a-boyfriends stood her up or openly admitted to cheating on her, which always led him to reassure her if a guy wasn't willing to see the beauty in front of them they weren't willing to have her. That always made her smile, even when her face was streaked with tears. He loved her smile, heck, he loved everything about her. After at least three years of near certain love for her, so extreme it might be bordering on obsession, he knew Paris was his opportunity to go for it. However, when you're so deep in the friend-zone, so close you might as well be family, it makes it somewhat difficult to tell the person how you feel.

Turning towards the window, he saw the gang hanging out in the same exact spot he imagined them being. Tommy and Chuckie were talking away about god knows what, Tommy stealing glances at Kimi not to Phil's knowing. Dil, Tommy's red-haired and alien obsessed brother was managing to play hacky sack upside down on his head which was gathering a small crowd, and finally Lil was applying makeup as Kimi looked around aimlessly with her arms crossed. He hoped she was looking for him. Phil felt his insides melt as he stared longingly at her.

But suddenly his heart jumped into his throat as she was staring back at him, smiling her pearly-whites which he came to adore over the years and giving him a small wave. He was shocked she even noticed him from two stories up, but he replied with one of his famous sly-grins and mouthed '_Help me' _which she immediately responded to by bursting out in laughter; causing him to do the same thing.

The smile quickly left his face as a stern voice came from behind him. "Excuse me, Mr. Deville. But just because it is the last day of the school year it doesn't mean you can slack off and communicate to your lady friend," Which immediately caused Phil to blush a deep scarlet and many of his peers to snicker, "This is the last straw Mr. Deville, starting today you have two whole weeks of administrative detent-" Suddenly Mr. Cubic was cut off as the bell rang and the entire class rushed out the door, including Phil, who in less than six seconds jumped from his seat and was sprinting down flights of stairs, escaping Cubic's wraith.

Colliding through the front door, he jogged over to his friends who were happy to see him.

"Hey Phil, how was your "fun" algebra class? I heard you were being lectured on the amazing world of functional equations." Lil said using air quotes.

"Fascinating," He replied sarcastically. "As interesting as salad-in-a-bag,"

Tommy quickly walked over with Chuckie and asked, "So guys, want to hang around here a little while longer? Dil has gathered a sizable crowd and is getting cash from bets on how long he can keep it up." Nodding towards where at least three dozen kids waving wads of cash were circling Dil as he casually hit the hacky sack back and forth, his head resting on his signature Sherpa hat.

"Sure." Phil said as the gang walked over to Dil's crowd of adoring fans, but as soon as he stepped forward he stopped dead in his tracks, as Mr. Cubic appeared through the front doors looking around frantically, most likely searching for Phil who narrowly escaped his grasp.

Turning around somewhat confused, Kimi asked, "You coming?"

"Um, let's get going to the Java Lava, before the end of school 70% Off Smoothie Sale ends." Phil said nervously, a bead of sweat forming on his brow.

"But Phil, it doesn't matter, we're all practically family so we get them for free anyways." Kimi said.

"But…" Phil countered, nudging his head towards Cubic who was getting closer by the second.

"Oh," Turning towards the group, "Let's get going to the Java Lava, I forgot to pick up my paycheck last week." Kimi told them, narrowly lying through her teeth.

"Ok. Dil get moving, we're going to the Java Lava." Tommy called to his brother over the crowd of students as they all made their way to their favorite hangout.

"I'm going as fast as the UFO at Roswell." Dil retorted catching the hacky sack in mid-air, doing a front flip and running down the sidewalk to catch up with his friends who were already down the road.

* * *

"So Tommy, can you even wait to get going to Paris? Because I can't wait to hop on the jet plane and hit my hometown for the first time since we were babies." Kimi said, smiling from her over amount of excitement.

"Ah, I can wait a few days," Tommy responded nonchalantly with a hint of sarcasm as he took a sip of his strawberry smoothie, "Maybe write my sophomore year memoir and begin my rock opera which is going to hit Broadway next month. You know, every day kid's stuff." a smile creeping from the corner of his mouth.

"Come on, I highly doubt that," She replied with a smirk, "But out of all the people I know you would be the one who I would bet money on for writing a Broadway-worthy opera."

"Well, I'm an artist. What do you expect?" He said, leaning back in his chair with a smile spreading across his face from his overconfidence, a trait she always loved about him.

From across the small café Phil leaned against the counter, with the straw of his smoothie between his teeth as he felt himself heat up with absolute envy as he watched Kimi laugh at practically everything Tommy said and how she toyed with the straw of her smoothie seductively.

With a sigh he questioned angrily how she could see anything in Tommy. But he immediately took it back for he knew what she saw in him. He was adventurous, attractive, courageous, and a natural-born leader: everything she herself was. And everything he was not.

And what was he, a joker with shaggy hair and a scrawny body who all the girls gave a cold shoulder too? As Tommy on a daily basis had legions of girls falling head over heels for him who he turned down without any forethought, knowing another one would take her place within a matter of minutes.

Other than having a surprisingly magnificent talent with the guitar which he discovered a few summers back, allowing him to play every riff from Aerosmith to Zeppelin, he had no other admirable traits, except his humor which got old frequently.

With a sigh he turned to Chuckie waving his empty glass, "Refill." sliding it down the counter towards him.

"Tough day, Phil?" Chuckie asked as he quickly produced the raspberry smoothie in record time.

"Yeah," Phil told him coldly, still eyeing his one and only love interest, "Life's a bitch."


	2. Chapter 2: Learning to Fly

Thanks to those who reviewed and read! Much appreciated. :) Here is Chap 2.

* * *

Phil ran around uncontrollably, stuffing random pieces of clothing and toiletries into his duffle bag. He couldn't believe he forgot to pack his bag after at least a week of relentless nagging by both Lil and his mother telling him to pack his stuff, and he kept telling them, "I'll do it later. I'll do it later." And here he was, running around like a lunatic at 2 o' clock in the morning with his mom blaring the car horn, waking up all the neighbors in a three block radius, telling him to get his butt outside and in the car.

Running downstairs with the duffle bag slung over his shoulder, he quickly grabbed his cellphone and I-pod, along with their respective chargers and threw himself into the backseat of the minivan as his mother veered out of the driveway. Not taking time to notice Phil be tossed into the side door from not getting his seat-belt on quick enough.

"WAIT!" Phil blurted aloud, causing Betty to slam on the breaks. "I forgot my guitar."

* * *

The three families met in the airport parking lot, grabbed their luggage, and hastily made their way to customs which they passed with a breeze, and likewise with airport security, except for an incident with Dil.

He accidentally left his Swiss Army knife in his back pocket, but he quickly slid it across the floor between security guards when they were occupied with some guy in the other lane. Following that he stealthily knelt down as if he was tying his shoe and speedily tucked the multi-tool into his jean pocket between suspicious glances of on looking security detail. Other than that, it was smooth sailing.

"Dil, I can't believe you snuck it passed security. I've heard stories about this, but I never thought it would happen to someone I know." Phil told him, taking a sip of his 99¢ coffee he got from a McDonald's he found in the airport.

"Well, I'm Dil. What do you expect?" He implied with a smile as he skipped over to some Thai food place for a quick breakfast.

"Sometimes, I _never _understand him." Phil said grinning as he looked up at Kimi from his hot beverage, taking the time to gaze at her without causing suspicion, especially if Tommy was eyeing them from across the wide airport concourse.

"I ask myself the same question every day." She replied laughing under her breath quietly as her tone suddenly became serious. Since the Java Lava incident on the last day of school things been really tense around the two of them for reasons he couldn't quite explain. "Hey Phil, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything for my Kimi-Chan," As he finished off his coffee with a fierce gulp, "What's up?" he asked with concerned eyes, trying to act normal around her despite his intense feelings.

She quickly adverted her eyes from him and stared out the massive clear glass windows near their table which allowed a perfect view of the fleets of planes taking off and landing every minute. Her breaths seemed hollow and her voice was shaky, as if she was deeply contemplating something.

"Phil, please don't tell Tommy what I'm about to say. Ok? Because I know you two are close and all, but this really personal so…"

"Stop talking," Phil said cutting her off, yet still in a thoughtful way which very few people Kimi had ever encountered could do. "I completely understand what you mean. Shoot."

Taking a long deep breath, leaning across the table a mere few inches from Phil's face, she muttered in a hushed whisper, "I think I've been in love with someone I've been close to for many years and I don't know how to tell them.."

Phil's face dropped. His comforting eyes were replaced with lifeless orbs and a mouth hanging open as if he'd seen a ghost. He was in true shock, having absolutely no idea how to respond to it. A part of him felt hopeful, that maybe she was talking about him, while another part of him had a pit of anger boiling up fearing she was head over-heels for Tommy, just like the army of airheads back at school who he swore she was nothing like, but in reality she was possibly just the same as them.

Immediately her face went beat red with embarrassment as she buried her face in her sweatshirt sleeve, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. As if grateful she finally let her thoughts and feelings out in the open for the whole world to hear.

Clearing his throat, and taking one of many deep breaths, Phil began, "Well, um, I think you should tell this person how you feel and, um, ah…" His face went even redder than Kimi's, as his mouth went dry and his mind went blank, causing her to smirk slightly, despite the stress of the situation at hand.

"Listen, Phil," Kimi said, finally breaking the ice after a long moment of silence between the two of them. Her eyes seemed to be lively and bright, a shining beam of happiness in comparison to her former worried and anxious state, "I just want to say…"

"COME ON KIDDOS! FLIGHT IS BOARDING NOW!" Betty called from across the terminal area, drawing a lot of unwanted attention from fellow travelers, and yes, security.

With a sigh, Kimi called back, "Coming," as Phil and herself made their way to the boarding terminal with their passports and tickets in hand.

Looking around, Phil noticed Tommy rubbing his eyes after he got up off a couple of airport chairs which he'd clearly been sleeping on for the last hour or so. His usually perfect spiked hair jutting out in every which as he attempted to mat it back down.

Phil was thankful for this, for he was certain Tommy wouldn't be overly enthusiastic about him talking up his love interest over coffee. He quietly chuckled at this thought as he walked by the half-asleep Tommy who was walking in a daze like an extra in a zombie movie.

Everyone eventually boarded and Tommy ended up next to Chuckie, to Phil's liking, Kimi with Lil, and Dil and himself. Even though a lot of people wouldn't be able to stand sitting next to Dil for ten minutes during a school assembly, not to mention eleven hours on a plane with him, Phil actually enjoyed hanging out with him.

Over the years the two got closer for they always seemed to be the "5th and 6th wheel" of their group of friends. For Tommy had Chuckie and Lil had Kimi for the "best friend" pairings, leaving them to be the odd men out frequently. But Phil kind of liked how it worked out that way, for as his feelings for Kimi increased drastically, Dil tended to be the only person he could talk to about it. Tommy was out of the picture for multiple reasons, Chuckie would ring his neck if he told him he was in love with his sister, and Lil, she would rat it out to Kimi in less than ten minutes after telling her about it.

Dil and Phil are also major classic rock fans, who enjoy anything from AC/DC to ZZ Top, in comparison to the rest of the gang who frown upon that type of music and don't find little to any enjoyment in it, except for Kimi who listens to it in secret to avoid embarrassment from the other members of the group.

Dil was also an excellent drummer, making the two the only members of the gang who could play an instrument with a high level of "badassery".

They always tried to persuade the others to pursue a musical path, so the gang could start a band someday. But because the majority of them hated their type of music and weren't willing to spend hours a day learning a skill they may not even enjoy, the discussion usually ended five minutes in.

Before they knew it, they were in the air and both of their heads were rocking back-and-forth to The Who's "Won't Get Fooled Again", as Phil strummed his air-guitar and Dil drummed the seat in front of him with his drumsticks, they sang loud, raising many eyebrows, "_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution, take a bow to the new revolution, smile and grin at the change all around, pick up my guitar and play, just like yesterday. Then I'll get on my knees and pray…We Don't Get Fooled Again!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone whose been writing and reviewing. This chapter is all from Phil's perspective of events. Anyways, enjoy! :)

* * *

_'Note to self: buy an I-Pod with a longer charge.' _Phil said to himself, as he stared ahead at the seat in front of him, bored out of his mind. It was only two hours into the flight and his I-Pod already died; meaning his only source of entertainment was rendered useless. _'That is, until I find an outlet.' _He thought again, fidgeting in his uncomfortable seat as his feet were awkwardly crammed against the seat in front of him.

With a sigh, he rested his head against the somewhat-less-uncomfortable headrest and allowed his mind to wander, which it seemed to always subconsciously drift back to Kimi. The focal point of his young adult life it seemed to be. Pulling a wide-ringed notebook from his duffel which sat at feet, he drew a felt-tip pen from his pocket and began to write.

He'd been doing this for a couple years now, since the time he was certain of his feelings for Kimi. It allowed him a place of sanctuary, a place not affected by the outside world where he could let his feelings out without the gossip-spreading lips of humans to wreck his life. Which he knew too well of in the past, especially after years of being around Tommy's sadistic, and narcissist of a cousin Angelica.

Nearly the entire 500 page notebook was filled back-to-back with the feelings, struggles, sadness, excitement, and depression of his battle for the closest form of human companionship. Only leaving him eight pages left to pour himself into. Eight pages to express his true emotions to someone, or something, who wouldn't judge him or look down upon him in any negative way for how he felt; something which so many people he been around in his life, close or not, had done to him in one form or another.

He thought once he filled the pages of the notebook, or how long it took for him to get past the entire "Kimi Chapter" of his life he'd type it up on the computer, make a few edits, and try to publish it under a false name. A way for him to find closure in the whirlwind of events that plagued him over the past years. But at the rate he was going, he wouldn't be surprised if he was going to fill ten more notebooks before this entire thing came to a close.

The notebook kind of helped him keep his insanity really, especially after watching boyfriend-after-boyfriend pass by her as he himself envied them, knowing he deserved to be in their spot, knowing he'd do anything-and-everything in his power to stop the crap these guys did to her from ever happening again. And from years of being her shoulder to cry on, he knew too well the hell these douchebags put her through, and it just made him wonder even more why she went out with these guys in the first place, especially if she knew they were not the kindest souls in the world, or attempting to make a positive improvement in their own lives.

Without forethought, his felt tip pen glided across the pages as his deepest thoughts came out into the open world. A dangerous place for ones most precious, and heartfelt desires to be..

_What was she going to say to me before Mom interrupted her? Was it some admittance of love for ME, or just some friend-zone crap which I've grown tired of like 'you don't know much your friendship means to me,' or 'you're a great friend, you know that?' which might as well be saying "I have zero feels for you beyond a family friend." _

_Or worse, was she going to say that she adores Tommy with all her heart and wants to have his babies?! WAIT. Stop it their Deville, you know she wouldn't run off and tell him that in an airport food court, not to mention at 3 o' clock in the morning and the heavy smell of Germ-X in the air. She would do it on a dock at sunset right on the Seine, a clear view of the Eiffel Tower from their candle lit dinner table with an array of fireworks at dark, illuminating their bodies as they passionately kissed…DAMNIT PHIL. Stop fantasizing about yourself, you'll have PLENTY of time to work your way up to telling her how you feel. You have two whole weeks for crying out loud, all you have to do is make sure you do it before Tommy. _

_Tommy…I don't even know what I think of him anymore. Just saying his name brings anger to my soul, not to mention saying he's in my "Top 5" for best friends of all time. _

_He has everything handed to him on a silver platter. He has perfect grades in classes he doesn't even bother studying for, or showing up to for that matter, just because he's the captain of the baseball team a fat red "A" is placed on every test he turns in. As for myself who works his ass off studying for nights on end, just to get a C- and a "See Me" note from the teacher under my embarrassing mark. Even though he's only a sophomore he still has colleges knocking on his door waiting to sign him over, all-expense paid. As I, Mr. Deville will be lucky if I get into a halfway-decent state school located in the shanty part of some rundown urban center. Which I know for a fact my parents wouldn't be willing to help me pay for. And with my luck I've been having lately, I'll probably get stabbed not even halfway through the freshman orientation. _

_And the girls, don't even get me started on that…he has dozens of them at his feet every single day who he just turns his head to like bad fish. And to be honest, even though I've referred to them as airheads or skanks in the past; a few of them are really nice, smart, attractive young women who any guy would be happy to be with (even myself sometimes). But he just brushes them all aside without a care, just because he wants the only girl I might have a chance! Call it a sick joke from God, or just the way the world works, but HE DOESN'T DESERVE ANYTHING HE'S GOT. _

_I could ramble on but I'm really tired from running around my house, airport, and the plane so I bid you farewell and until further notice, "I'll See You on the Dark side of the Moon."_

Shutting the notebook and placing it in his lap, Phil suddenly dipped into a deep, dreamless sleep from the built up anxiety and constant work of his brain in the past week. As his body dipped down in his once uncomfortable seat, which now felt like a plush Snuggie, the notebook fell from his lap and landed wide open in the plane aisle.

And not to his sleep deprived body's knowing, a hand briskly picked it up and flipped through the pieces of finely written parchment, deciding to read it for himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

Thanks to all those who are reading and reviewing! :) Here is Chapter 4: Secrets

* * *

The gang landed in Paris at 4pm Eastern Standard Time, or 10pm Paris Time, and by god they were jetlagged. No, jetlagged is an understatement, they were absolutely physically and mentally drained. Which explains a lot for Dil downed the three Monsters he stashed away in his carry-on just to make it to baggage claim without collapsing in a pile of his own drool.

Eventually they all grabbed their luggage, converted their dollars to euros, and hopped a bus to their hotel located a few blocks from central Paris. It wasn't a half bad place actually, with an elaborate architectural design and wide windows in each room, giving a clear view of the Eiffel Tower they made everyone feel like they were actually in the City of the Lights. And a good omen to both Phil and Tommy, for in their minds it was a sign they were inches from reaching their goal.

All of their families had rooms on the same floor. The parents each had a room to themselves, and the gang had three; two per a room. The groupings were the same as the plane: Tommy and Chuckie, Lil and Kimi, and Dil and Phil.

"All this architectural stuff is nice and all, but what I'm really stoked about is the all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet they offer." Dil told Phil, bouncing off the walls as he tossed his suit case across the room and plopped down on one-of-the-two king size beds, sighing.

Phil sat crossed legged on the other king size, adjacent to Dil as he strummed a few chords on his acoustic guitar. He didn't realize he had so much built-up excitement about Paris, that after half a day of seemingly endless travel and crappy airplane food he still felt wide awake. He contributed it all to his anticipation about confessing his feelings to Kimi, that, and he had four large dark coffees from a street kiosk, and he was nursing his fifth between guitar riffs.

Staring up at the ornate ceiling, still lying on the bed Dil asked, "So Phil, want to get up early and get first call on the buffet? Because I'm in the mood for some real food, especially after the airplane lasagna," Sticking his finger in his mouth and making a vomiting noise, "It smelled just like the stuff they hand out at school and tasted twice as bad."

"Of course man," Phil said not looking up from his guitar, "Anything would beat their sorry excuse for an edible substance." playing a familiar tune of his in a daze, his mind racing a million miles a minute.

"Is there something on your mind? Because you didn't say much of anything on the plane or while we were making our way through the hell of luggage claim and crazed tourists," Finally sitting up from the heavenly bed beneath him, "Is it Kimi?"

Phil nearly broke a guitar string, those three simple words stopping him dead in his tracks. "You of all people know the reason," Laying his guitar by his bed side. "I plan on owning up to my love of her while we're here. It's a onetime chance, and if I screw up, some major shit is going to hit the fan. It might make us closer than ever, or it might make her hate me more any of her douchebag ex-boyfriends. I need to make sure everything is 110% perfect or I'll regret it for the rest of my life…" His voice drifting off overwhelmed with his thoughts of terror and possible happiness with her.

"I have absolute faith in you Phil, and to be honest, I care about your happiness more than my own brother's. We've become so distant lately as his popularity increased and he grew an even bigger ego, but you've become closer to me as a friend than I ever thought possible. And I surely can say you're my best friend." Dil told him, a smile creeping across his face through misty eyes.

"And I feel the same about you man, like a brother," Phil said returning the smile and offering Dil a bro-hug which he immediately accepted. "But Dil, honestly, do you think I have a better chance with Kimi than Tommy? Or is she already hooked by his good looks and charm?"

Dil broke away from the hug and after a long pause with a somewhat dismal tone in his voice, "To be honest man, based upon watching them two flirt with each other day-and-night from the classroom to on Skype at 3 in the morning, and seemingly endless seductive gestures directed towards each other, it's hard _not _to think she has the hots for him…"

The color from Phil's face was drained, he felt suddenly weak in comparison to the strange "high" he felt minutes before. But he wasn't surprised at all by Dil's opinion on the situation at hand, he saw them flirting like they were the only two people left on Earth just a few days before at the Java Lava. So why would it be hard for him to accept the fact of the matter they were clearly attracted to each other? Maybe call it a foolish, naïve hope, but some part of his self just wasn't willing to give up that easy and let Tommy take her.

"But however, it's also clear she cares a lot about you. Lover or not, she surely has compassion for you which many people wish to find in someone." Dil concluded, also appearing drained from the entire discussion.

"Ok…" Phil whispered quietly, biting his lip and staring straight ahead blankly, again trapped in his thoughts.

"But you still got a better chance than the majority of guys she's ever had the chance to know, so hold your head up high," Dil countered, trying his best to lift his friend's spirits, "You want to blare some rock n' roll before we hit-the-hay?" He asked, smiling ear-to-ear.

"Sure, why not." Phil responded, his signature smirk creeping out from his previous solemn face.

"Yes!" Dil cheered, grabbing his laptop and going onto his playlist titled "5 Hours of Awesome", as AC/DC's "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" roared through the speakers. Phil couldn't help but snicker, as Dil sang along perfectly to the lyrics.

Rocking to the beat of the song, a smile still plastered on his face, Phil went over to his duffel to grab his notebook and review what he wrote that morning on the plane. "Are you going to join in for the chorus?" Dil asked, yelling over the speakers.

"One sec, I just want to look over some stuff I wrote in my notebook." Phil called back, knowing Dil knew exactly what he was talking. To his knowledge, Dil was the only one who knew about his secret notebook which contained all his thoughts and feelings of the past few years. Not even Lil knew about it, which says a ton for she _always _snoops around other peoples' business.

"Suit yourself, but the good part is coming up." Dil responded, the music as loud as very.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Phil screamed, the smile instantly taken from his face, his eyes wide and frantic as he dug through the bag furiously.

"What happened?" Dil shouted over the blaring music, running across the hotel room, kneeling down next to Phil at the foot of the duffel bag.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY NOTEBOOK?!" Phil yelled, so loud the room over from him heard his cry and a purple-haired teen instantly dropped the collection of parchment, bringing him from his intense reading of its contents, mumbling curses under his breath.

"Wait one second," Dil said, grabbing his cellphone from his pocket and sending a quick text to Chuckie, '_Hey man, have u seen an orange notebook anywhere? Because think I lost my Alien Encounters Notebook on the plane_ ;('Covering up his true intentions with a white lie which anyone who ever even engaged in conversation with Dil would believe.

In under a minute a response came, _'Yeah, T's reading it. What of it?'_


	5. Chapter 5: Running with the Devil

NOTE: this chapter contains some "violent content" so please don't be offended by it. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 5: Running With the Devil

* * *

Tommy had no idea how Phil got into his room so quickly, but that was the least of his worries when he felt himself be thrown against the wall and cornered by an infuriated Phil, sneering at him, "Where did you get that?!" Referring to the orange notebook tightly grasped in his hands.

"I found it on the plane, and why do you care about it so much? It's not even yours?" _That's it Pickles, play the 'dumb card'._

"Did you check to see who it belonged to?" Phil asked, already catching onto Tommy's not so foolproof lie.

"Of course I did, but there wasn't even a name on it so I thought, 'Hey, might as well keep it, might be a good read'." Tommy implored with a shrug, trying to act as innocent as possible.

"Then why the hell is my name on the top right-hand corner of the cover!?" Phil shouted, snatching the notebook from his hands and pointing towards the top of the notebook cover.

"Umm, I, ah, planned on-" Tommy tried to speak, stumbling over his words as he tried to think of the perfect lie. But Phil quickly cut him off.

'Safe it T, we both know you knew it was mine and that you were reading it." Phil retorted, his voice going from a furious yell to a near inaudible whisper. Something which from experience Tommy knew was even more frightening to hear coming from Phil than intense screaming.

"How do you even know if I was reading it? I was going to give it to you tomorrow morning at breakfast." _That's it T, keep up the innocent act…_

"Then why do I have this?" Phil asked pulling out Dil's cellphone and showing the messages exchanged between Dil and Chuckie about his "missing" orange notebook. Tommy eyed daggers at Chuckie who was silent in the corner of the room, looking up for a second just to dart his eyes back to the paperback copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird _in his hands, trying to act as though he wasn't seeing the conflict occurring right in front of him.

Instead of turning on Phil, Tommy turned to his brother, and in a fit of rage his eye's going wide in mindless anger, slapped him across the face and threw him to the hard-tile hotel room floor. "SO WHAT, ARE YOU ON HIS SIDE NOW? YOU CARE MORE ABOUT THIS LOSER THAN YOUR OWN BLOOD?!" His foot slamming down upon Dil's stomach, causing him to cry out in pain, curling up into a ball on the floor, trying to protect his abdomen as more and more strikes came upon him.

Phil quickly grabbed Tommy and threw him back against the wall, his fist colliding with his jaw as he bounced back.

Tommy barely even flinched as he tackled Phil to the floor, pounding his face mercilessly with his fists, "So, do you think I don't deserve anything I got?" He screamed in Phil's face, gripping onto his wrinkled t-shirt as his fist smashed into the teen's face again. "Do you think you even got a chance with Kimi? Despite she clearly belongs with me instead with some white-trash piece of shit like you." His fist drew up, and hurtled forward, inches from crashing into Phil's already swollen and bloodied face, before a single word stopped his assault…

"Stop," Dil spoke, for the first time in the last few minutes. His hand extended, grasped in his hand was the bladed edge of his Swiss Army knife, the same exact one he snuck through airport security. "Phil, get up and get out of here." Phil quickly got up, which Tommy surprisingly allowed, and ran to the side of Dil.

"Wow, so finally my little brother grows a pair and stands up for something he believes in. I'm surprised you've hadn't learned quicker. Especially after all those bullies who beat you to hell after school for all of last year, until I told them to get off your back," Tommy said with a smirk, etching closer to his brother. "How I regret that now."

"You didn't tell me that?" Phil whispered in Dil's ear, somewhat aggravated his best friend didn't tell him about his suffer bullying.

"Talk later." Dil whispered back, still eyeing Tommy with the knife extended outward towards him.

"Do you really think you could win Kimi over, Phil? With your greasy hair and crap which you and Dil call "music", or that guitar of yours which might as well have been your girlfriend the last few years?" Phil could feel his face heating up with anger, but he had to control himself. Knowing Tommy was purposely trying to set him off.

"Do you dream about her Phil," Tommy asked, creeping a mere couple inches from Phil's face, the smile of his creeping wider, "How you two will fall in love and I'll be forever out of the picture? How you'll impress her with a candlelit dinner by the Seine, the Eiffel Tower in clear-view as you two kiss passionately, an array of fireworks illuminating your bodies?"

_Damn it, this asshole has clearly been reading my notebook. _Phil thought, remembering he wrote his dream-date with her on the plane that morning. _What else has he read? _

"Please, for the sake of humanity, go to hell." Phil told Tommy, his signature smirk spreading across his face, giving him confidence as Dil and himself stepped out of the room.

"Of course my friend," Tommy replied, calling down the hall, "But say hi to the devil when you get there first. Ok?"

Slamming the door as he walked back inside, Chuckie jumped with fright as he stared, eyes-wide at Tommy after seeing in awe what happened before him on the hotel floor.

"What do you want?" Tommy scoffed at him, laying down and quickly falling into a restless sleep.

Chuckie was frightened, deeply frightened; this was the one time in his life he didn't feel safe around T...

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the reading and reviews, much appreciated! :) -Crocy98


	6. Chapter 6

This is the aftermath of the whole "Tommy vs Phil" brawl. Again, thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. Anyways, here's chapter 6.

Out of all the things Phil could have done after getting beaten to hell by Tommy, from telling his parents and having them sue his ass to calling the French po-po on him, buying a pair of heavy duty shades was a top priority.

After getting back to their hotel room, Phil and Dil quietly nursed their wounds. Dil's cheek was beat red and very much bruised from Tommy's slap, and his abdomen was more sore than the time he fell down the stairs face first. But after a quick Google search he was certain he didn't fracture or break any ribs, which was a great sigh of relief. Neither of them wanting to tell Mr. and Mrs. Pickles their "perfect" son brutally assaulted his own brother and one of his closest friends.

Phil's condition was by far worse than Dil's. He had a pretty frightening cut drawn across his forehead from where Tommy's championship ring smashed into his head, causing a steady stream of blood to drip down. After applying pressure for an hour or so and cleaning it with some disinfectant he called down from Room Service, it was fine. But that was by far the least of his worries when it came to wounds.

The entire right side of his face looked as though someone took a sledgehammer to it. He was thankful most of the damage was around his eye, a gruesome black eye consisting of a mix of dark greens, blues and purples, which was easily covered up with his shades. Still though, he was struggling to even blink, not to mention tilt his head which would make moving around difficult for a while. Even after popping many Motrin, it still caused intense pain.

From experience in the field of getting beaten up often, Dil glumly told him black eyes, even those of Phil's extent, went away within six or seven days. Phil was ecstatic after hearing this news, which was ironic for minutes before he had his face pounded in, because it meant he still a week to tell Kimi how he felt, that is, without a welt the size of Mt. Kilimanjaro on his face.

Finally, after hours of nursing their wounds as best as they could, and making sure the room was secure enough if Tommy ever got any more ideas, the clock read _3:52am _and with a sigh the two went to sleep. Knowing in exactly one hour and eight minutes they had to be first in line for the breakfast buffet.

* * *

Kimi meandered the hotel hallways in a sleepless daze, trying to make her way to the breakfast hall. During the night she awoke to shouts, pounding, slams, something which sounded like someone slapping a tiled floor, and an intense crash against her wall. She first thought it was some couple "going at it" in the room over, but then she realized it was Tommy and Chuckie's room.

Unless Tommy managed to hook up with some French chick less than five hours into their vacation without waking her brother, who was a notorious light sleeping. But Kimi wasn't surprised at all if he managed to seduce some foreigner, for he was by far the hottest guy in their school back home, and by the way every girl flung themselves at him he was certainly the thing on every chick, and a few guys' minds. But other than that conclusion, which Kimi was hoping dearly wasn't true she had no other logical explanation for the racket in Tommy's room. That is, until she heard a shriek of words, muffled by the wall and the sound of a slab of meat hitting a countertop… repeatedly. Followed up by a cry of agony, a loud smack against her side of the wall and again-and-again the sound of meat hitting a counter and screams.

She panicked; she thought of calling security saying that someone was assaulting her brother and close friend in the room over or go over there herself and see what was going on. As the sound of guttural cries and beating of meat grew more wild and ferocious by the second she finally jumped from her bed and went to the door to investigate. But the moment she got the courage to even turn the doorknob, it stopped.

No more screaming, pounding all walls, or slapping of meat, it all ceased. For a matter of minutes she just stood there, relishing in the absolute silence of the world around her. The only sound her brain picking up was the soft, rhythmic inhale-and-exhale of Lil sleeping. Suddenly though she heard the turning of a doorknob coming from Tommy's room and to her shock out came Phil and Dil, shadowed by a hoarse voice calling to them which they ignored and the slamming of a door. In a millisecond, from a glimpse she got from her smudged hotel peep hole, she could clearly see Phil cradling his bleeding face and Dil clenching his skinny ribs.

Her stomach did somersaults and she felt bile rising in her dry mouth, surely something awful had happened. Thus she laid tireless in her hotel bed, looking up at the adorned ceiling, going over all the events in her head, thinking what might have possibly happened to Phil and Dil back in Tommy's room.

Before she knew it the sun began to sneak through the drawn hotel shades, signaling the day had officially began and herself knowing she clearly wouldn't be getting any sleep, the events that occurred in the night still going around in her head like a merry-go-round…


	7. Chapter 7: Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

Here is Chapter 7: Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. Thanks to all of those reading and reviewing, it's much appreciated! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Phil sat cross-legged on a plush coach in the breakfast hall, picking away at his stake of steaming pancakes drenched in syrup as he hummed the familiar tune to "Smoke on the Water", his fingers gliding across his acoustic with ease. He would have preferred to be playing on his electric back home, but because it was one, heavier, and two, only sounded good with an amp which clearly couldn't fit in his duffel bag, he had to settle on the classic guitar.

He bought his first guitar, the acoustic he was playing on at that moment a few years back when he was twelve. He smiled, remembering how he spent an entire month mowing lawns and doing Lil's bidding just to get the $120 bucks needed to buy a refurbished guitar from the school's music teacher. And thinking back, it was obviously worth the back-breaking labor and long nights being his sister's slave.

Glancing up from his guitar, he saw Dil fighting his way through the long line of hungry tourists in the buffet line. Being still 5:20 in the morning, a dreadful hour of the morning which many people call taboo, the two were truly surprised by the amount of people who showed up before them. Especially because the duo purposely showed up fifteen minutes before five to guarantee their right to first dibs on the gluttony which was called "The Best in Paris" by a multitude of culinary magazines.

He was exhausted, both physically and mentally from the occurrences from the night before, especially the "Tommy Situation". The pair of shades he bought only a few hours before hid his severely bruised eye excellently, but it was near impossible for him to open his eye and it hurt like hell every time he blinked. At least no one would be able to see the horror which became of his face.

It would just cause too much drama amongst the families, and many looks of suspicion and pity about what happened to him. Especially Kimi, even one of the nicest girls in the world, would have a difficultly being around him without her eyes wandering over to the part of his face which somewhat resembled road-kill. And that's why the shades were going to be glued to his face until he somewhat resembled a normal human again, which according to Dil, might take anywhere from six to seven days.

Despite he would of loved for his figure to be back to normal in only a couple days, at least he would only be delayed a week for mustering up the courage to tell Kimi how he felt for her. He still needed time to figure exactly what he was going to say, so his face wasn't such a major drawback than he expected.

Tossing up his feet on the coffee table in front of him and letting his acoustic rest upon his knees, he took a long sip of orange juice and looked up, causing himself to nearly throw up in his mouth.

Walking towards him, gaining speed with furrowed brows and eyes full of anger, Kimi approached. _Oh crap, _he thought.

He'd come to see her this way on multiple occasions over the past couples years, and every single time was when some guy broke her heart. She wasn't in a relationship for the past few months, after she found out the school's football star cheated on her with a half dozen other girls after six months of them being "official", she was broken.

She didn't show up to school for an entire week after that, just staying at home in a puddle of her own tears and drowning in mint chocolate chip ice cream.

On a Thursday, six days after the break up and three days since she was at school, Phil started to become worried. The last time he saw her was on the Friday before from down the hall, running out of school tears streaking her face and stumbling through the crowd of crazed teens.

Leaving his backpack, which got stuck in his locker for the fifth time that week, he ran after her through the horde of teens. He eventually caught a glimpse of her escaping through the back exit, himself in hot pursuit. But by the time he got out there, she was gone.

Less than two minutes later he heard about her dramatic breakup. He went to her house right after that to find a nervous Chuckie telling him she wasn't home, which he doubted, but simply nodded and went to his house next door.

Later that night, he tried calling her cell phone and it immediately went to voicemail. He tried seven more times in the next five minutes, telling her time-after-time he saw her crying in the hall at the end of the day and he wanted to know if she was ok. No luck.

Sighing, he sent a long text saying the same thing he tiredly spoke eight times already on the phone, hoping she would respond to this, knowing she was more comfortable texting than talking over the phone a lot of the time. No luck.

Running a hand through his medium length brown hair, he leaned back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling not knowing what else to do. All he remembered next was that he dozed off and awoke sometime around 2 in the morning with his back pocket vibrating.

In a half-asleep daze, his hair in all different places, he dug his phone out and was relieved seeing it was a text from Kimi. _Thanks for the 8 CALLS and the 1 disturbingly long text XD, but it means a lot, really. I swear no one cares about me more than you sometimes…why can't my douchebag boyfriends all be like you? :) 3 3 LOVE YOU! 3_

Phil, despite he was certain she was talking in a completely plutonic way, with not a hint of actual romantic intention; he couldn't help but feel his heart melt.

To that very day, despite Phil had major OCD involving deleting all his messages on his phone the minute after he read them, he still kept that one hoping one day the '_LOVE YOU!' _would mean more than friendship.

So when he saw her storming at him with pure hatred in her eyes, as if he was some dumbass jock who broke her heart, he couldn't help but feel bile rise in his throat and have a near panic attack in that very breakfast hall.

"You asshole," She screeched, as her hand slapped across his face with amazing force, causing him to almost keel over from direct impact on the exposed part of his welt on the top of his cheek.

Phil could barely even breathe, from the pain coursing through his face and the shock of Kimi even being angry at him, a concept he thought was physiologically impossible for her; not to mention getting violent with the guy she considered to be her best "boy-friend".

"What the hell was that for?" Phil asked, cursing under his breath as he placed his cold orange juice to his face, trying to numb the aching pain, yet still trying to hide the massive melt from her view.

"Don't give me that bullshit Phil, we both know what you did!" Kimi spoke, through gritted teeth.

_Damn, has she gone crazy or something? God, I hope this is a dream…_ "Kimi, I have no idea what you're talking about," Phil said, still trying to remain calm amongst the suffering she just put him through, physically and emotionally, "Or why you slapped me for that matter." Rubbing his cheek where a clear pink imprint of where she struck him was forming.

"Don't even bother play that dumb card with me," Kimi retorted, her voice hard and emotionless, "Tommy told me everything," '_That son of a bitch!' _Phil thought as his nails dug into the coffee table as his insides turned to a burning fury.

"How last night you attacked him in his room because he accidentally picked up your notebook on the plane, and even after telling you he was going to return it in the morning you beat him up. What asshole does that to one of their best friends, over a frickin' notebook!"

"Kimi," Phil tried to speak, his voice urgent wishing to clear his name, "Let me explain..."

"Shut up," She snapped, continuing forward with the intricate lie Tommy produced to cover his own ass.

"And as he finally managed to get away from you, and unfortunately in the process had to punch you too, which he totally had the right to; he gave you your _precious_ notebook back with no hard feelings even after the beating you put him through! But you then started screaming at him about 'taking your love away' and that 'I would never be his'. You care to explain what the hell you were talking about!?" She asked coldly, despite it was clearly rhetorically, for she most likely already knew the answer to the question.

Her eyes projecting such an amount of hate, an amount Phil hadn't even seen in her when every single prick broke her heart, he couldn't help but feel he was the greatest douchebag of all.

Phil eyes started to swell up, not from physical pain, but from the emotional which strangely enough hurts more when said by the right person. How the one person he strived to be there for and never, in his wildest dreams wish to treat wrongly or without compassion, viewed him as her worst enemy. And that feeling was what caused the dam to burst, as he sobbed and sobbed into hands not caring to notice when his shades crashed to the marble floor, splitting in two, revealing his shiner which made him look like a monster morphing into human form.

Kimi didn't even flinch at first glance of the physically abused boy in front of her, the boy who she considered, at least at one time which happened to be less than 12 hours before, her best friend. But now, for some reason she herself could not comprehend, when she saw him all she saw was a brute who beat up their little group's leader, Tommy. Who, to be honest, she had fancied for a time now.

With his head still held in his hands, Phil's waterfall of tears kept flowing as a distant voice called out, "Kimi, what is wrong with Phil?"

Phil instantly recognized the voice…_Tommy. _Wiping his face and try to not look even more defeated, he looked up at the man who turned his world upside down. "Hi Phil, how's it going," Tommy asked thoughtfully despite Phil knew he was faking it, "And I'm so sorry about what happened last night. You were clearly upset and all and hope there's no hard feelings between us. Ok?"

Phil stood up and clasped Tommy's hand, shaking it and said, "No hard feelings." Another one of his signature smirks forming on his face, as if telling him, '_This isn't over'._

Letting go of the hand shake, Tommy clapped his hands together and saying joyfully with a smile, "So, Kimi want to grab some breakfast?"

She immediately agreed, returning the smile, but before they could find a table she wrapped her arms around him tightly, which caused Phil to scowl at the scene in front of him, and then placed a kiss on his cheek, which caused Tommy to blush and smoke to curl out of Phil's ears, pure anger becoming the only emotion in his soul.

As the two walked away, Tommy staring at Kimi from the corner of his eye, and Kimi's lingering on Tommy's well-toned body, but not before glancing over to see Phil's negative reaction to all this.

Phil said aloud, his eyes following the two as they made their way to a table with a stunning view of the sunrise climbing over the Eiffel Tower, not caring to notice the quizzical looks from the other patrons meandering around him, "Yeah T, this isn't over..."


	8. Author's Note & Update

Hello my readers! I can't thank you enough for reading and reviewing, I never thought I'd have such a "turn out" for my little fanfic, especially it being my first one and all. Anyways, I have some news for you:

*I'M SORRY. But I won't be able to update as often because of, and i know it sounds like a cliche, but school work/essays/projects...blah blah etc etc.

*Even so, please don't give up on the story.

*And if you have any ideas of how it should go, send me a message. It is up to anyone's' interpretation on how the story will go, even i don't really know for 100%.

Salutations, -Crocy98


	9. Chapter 8

I'm back! Sorry this kind of short, but this is important to what happens next in the story (surprisingly). Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The old man's voice echoed down the block, a mixture of pure emotion and the smell of nicotine from his smoker-breath, yet still beautiful music. His callused fingers worked his broken down acoustic guitar, splintered in many spots, resembling the kind of instrument a homeless man is supposed to have. His body swung with the melody he created, his eyes shut like a "spiritually high" southern Baptist, absorbed in the tune.

The Paris town square he occupied was home to many other displaced musicians like himself trying to make a buck to make it another day in a world where prices seemed to only go up. For many residents of the area they ran right by musicians like this older gentleman for they appeared just to be taking up space, making no contributions to society whatsoever. He always thought if he was to have a buck every time one of the thousands of Paris residents stopped for a minute to listen, not to mention throw some spare change in his mildew covered guitar case he would only have a couple dollars after a whole days playing.

And that was why he loved the tourist season, a bunch of Americans or fellow Europeans eagerly wanting to look generous in front of random strangers, causing him to average around $100 or so a day. He could probably double his money that if he played songs requested by vacationers, and it wasn't like he didn't want to, but when the only words of English you know are 'spare change' and 'thank you', there is only so much you can do.

But that morning was strangely slow. After watching a couple hundred families, clearly tourists with their cameras snapping a picture of everything every two-seconds and out-of-place "I 'Heart' Paris" t-shirts only one person stopped to listen. And that person was some random mop-headed kid with an oversized sweatshirt and saggy jeans.

The old chap was getting annoyed at the kid; he has been standing there for the last 20 minutes just staring at him. He would hate to sound like a short-tempered senior citizen, but if you weren't going to throw money in, just walk away. _Thanks for taking interest in my music and all,_ he thought, eyeing the young boy, _but if you aren't going to help pay for my next broken guitar string or cup of ramen noodles, just step aside, you're scaring off potential customers._

As he looked closer at the boy through his scratched, wire-rimmed glasses he could see had an acoustic as well, like his own, just in a tad bit better shape and a smaller, junior-sized version.

Out of the blue the sky became a cloak of darkness as the clouds opened up, letting razor droplets of rain descend on all people below. Everyone ran for cover, the elderly guitarist considering doing so himself, but the boy remained still, his eyes focused on him.

As if coming out of a daze, the boy pulled a wallet out of his back pocket and dropped a crumpled $20 in the guitarist's case. The guitarist smiled a toothless grin like a toddler on Christmas morning at the wrinkled bill. Looking up to say a broken 'thank you' to the young adolescent who he inferred to be an American tourist, he came to realize the boy had already left. The elderly man stared quizzically at the boy, as he walked mechanically down the road as if he didn't feel the rain hammering down around him, soaking him to the bone; he calculatedly went up a set of limestone steps, leading into the grand Saint Peter's cathedral.

* * *

Sorry it's not the most exciting chapter..but still, please read & review. It's much appreciated! Thanks again.. -Crocy98


	10. Chapter 9: God & Man

This chapter contains some minor "religious themes" and sexual references, just a heads up. And it's a few days after the whole "Tommy vs Phil" fighting incident. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Hey man, I don't know where you've been all my live but if you care to say 'hi' sometime, right now might be a good time. You see, I've had a lot of shit happen to me in my sixteen-plus years and no one has really made it any better for me so if you want to 'appear' to me or something in the next…I don't know, however long I'm here, then feel free to do so. Who knows, maybe you'll just have another convert by the end of…whatever the hell I'm doing."

Phil had his head bowed low and his hands clasped together like how you'd expect people to look like when they pray. Being his first time doing so, he had to recall all his memories of actors in movies and relatives during funerals to get an idea how you were actually supposed to plead to some seemingly far off deity.

His body was more soaked than the time he dived into Tommy's pool fully clothed, feeling as though he weighted twice as much as he was an hour before when he was fine and dry in his hotel room. He told his parents he felt like crap and wanted to stay back and rest, they reluctantly agreed before themselves along with all the other families embarked to see the Mona Lisa and the other paintings at the Louvre.

He would have loved to go, really, even if it probably meant seeing Kimi glued to Tommy the entire time, but he was so drained from the whole thing a couple nights before he just wanted to be alone. Dil said even though their aches and pains healed over already, a 'mental health day' would be for the best.

However for some apparent reason, instead of ordering room service and gorging himself like a king as he watched the French addition of _Breaking Bad_, he felt an urge to walk around town a little bit, and somehow that led him to being inside this bare church.

When he arrived at the doorstep of the church, an ancient priest with his customary robes on invited him in, even though he appeared to do a double-take on whether to let the disheveled, long haired guitarist in. But following suit with the whole 'everyone is welcome' thing he let him in. And thank god for that; he wasn't in the mood of walking the long two and a half-mile march back to his hotel in the pouring rain.

Staring up at the ceramic Christ from his pew, he couldn't help but feel a strange tingle, a weird sensation he never felt before in his life, of what, he had no idea. Just it was present within him for some apparent reason and there was no stopping it.

The son-of-God was complete with a crown of thorns and porcelain blood, frozen in time, as it appeared to gently ooze through his nail-driven hands and feet. It gave Phil the chills.

"Just, if you've been sitting on a cloud somewhere watching me slowly lose the one girl I've ever loved, well, then I hate you." Phil didn't notice as his voice escaped his internal thoughts and stumbled out of his mouth, speaking loud and boisterous within the confined cathedral.

"But if you really are up there looking down on me, then I should apologize for what I just said, because I'm about to ask you a favor," Phil was now standing up, his callused hands gripping the top of the pew like a commanding politician giving a speech, looking right at the life-size Jesus statuette, it appearing to stare down at him from the wall.

"If you help me get Kimi away from that son-of-a-bitch Tommy," He felt his face flush, feeling embarrassed for swearing in a house of worship, "sorry for cussing, but if you help me get her away from him, and maybe, just maybe hand her over to me, someone who certainly loves her and wouldn't do _anything _to hurt her in my entire life, I might become a 'regular' in here."

Phil got up, stretched, picked up his guitar case from the wooden floor and slung it over his shoulder before turning down the church aisle. He stopped half way down and turned back towards the statuette, and smiled one of his signature sideways grins and said with a hint of confidence, feeling that maybe this, whatever it was, might just work in his favor, "Any sign will do big guy." Before walking out threw the wide oak cathedral doors, into the mystical sun-drenched and unblemished world, one he didn't remember before, full of life and seemingly endless prosperity.

He couldn't help but beam a bright, genuine smile, something he could never remember doing before as a rainbow cascaded through the sky above, as if God was saying _Go get her man_.

Getting back to his room with minutes to spare before everyone else returned from sight-seeing he greeted them all with the same wide-smile he had walking through the cobblestone streets in the glorious sunlight. His mother asked him whether he was getting sicker, for she hadn't seen him so cheerful in ages, but he replied saying how he never felt better in his entire life. Which, to be honest, wasn't that far from the truth.

As he expected Kimi was all over Tommy, sneaking kisses here and there to Chuckie's immediate disgust, even though he didn't say so out loud. But this didn't even faze him as they all headed off to dinner which seemed absolutely perfect in all ways, between him and Dil cracking jokes the entire time (French men jokes, duh) and getting Dil a "French girlfriend" by saying he was a drummer in a California band, which wasn't that far-fetched if you consider drum soloing in the garage a professional career.

Afterwards everyone went back to the hotel, which was even more awesome, for there was no need to worry about a fancy waiter yelling at you for allowing your friend to hit on his sister (Oops, how was Phil supposed to know the cute brunette was their waiter's younger sister?).

Phil and Dil spent the next few hours blaring music, singing some karaoke tunes with Phil's guitar as the melody, and prank calling one, two, or maybe fifteen people in French. It was easier than they thought, Dil being fluent in the language since he was in the second grade and all, the residences of France were no match for his American arrogance and sense of humor. It seemed as though all memories of the incident with Tommy were completely washed from Phil and Dil's memory, as though things were back to normal, as they were five days before back in the States.

Sometime around 1:00am Chuckie came over asking if he could crash on their couch for the night, which they immediately agreed too. Who says 'no' to one of your oldest and closest friends?

An hour or so later, as Chuckie fought a restless sleep, seeming to have nightmare-after-nightmare the duo of jokers finally decided it would be for the best to hit the hay. Especially because the buffet was have an endless chocolate fountain and fruit stand in the first hour of service. _A chocolate fountain, how more perfect can it get?_ They both thought as they prepared for a dreamless slumber.

Glancing at the clock with his head rested on the plush pillow beneath him, it read 2:15am. Less than three hours until the buffet.

Falling slowly into a deep sleep on the king size bed, Phil's peaceful mind was suddenly jerked back to reality. His dark, hopeless reality.

He was certain he heard a _thud _in the room behind his bed's headboard, Tommy's room, followed by springs squeaking and maybe, just maybe a loud moan. Followed by a second. And a third. Fourth.

The bitter taste of bile rose in his mouth; he could recognize that sound from anywhere.

When he was eleven he waked in on his parents "doing it", and five years-six months and thirteen days later those sounds were forever stuck in his mind.

He broke down, his once beaming smile replaced with a muffled sob as he cried into his pillow, covering his ears trying to block out the moans of the new lovers, just to have the noise grow louder in his head.

He didn't remember if he fell asleep at all afterwards, when silence was the only stranger in the darkness, or spent the whole night sobbing and whimpering like a lost boy, which in a way he was.

But all he remembered was seeing the sun crest over the Paris skyline, as beautiful as ever in the early morning dawn. A scene worthy of a postcard, yet the image caused even more torment on his already shattered heart.

Who knows, I guess sometimes one prayer just isn't enough.

* * *

What did you think? Please review, it's much appreciated. -Crocy98


	11. Chapter 11: Coming to a Close

I'M BACK. Final installment, sorry if it is rushed but i had to finish it up somehow. Sorry for being so late for finishing this story. Anyways, read on!

* * *

The rest of the vacation went by in a blur.

Everything was molded together in one huge gray mass in Phil's disheveled mind. Not even the Eiffel Tower raised any excitement within him as his eyes glanced over the masterpiece, cascading into the sky.

Kimi stayed attached to Tommy like a leech, with Phil gazing upon the two from a distance, eyes longingly and hands in coat pocket. Knowing there was no chance of him being in the Pickles boy's place.

The night before leaving they all packed up their stuff and left their respected hotel rooms, which was a sigh of relief for Phil. The room next to Dil and his owns contained way too many demons, and "surprise visits" from Kimi to last a lifetime.

He debated about what to do with the notebook, for its purpose was pointless. Its only reason for existing was to document the events leading up to him being with Kimi, and now that that possibility was out of the picture, it being impossible for him to make things right with her, all it was a bunch of scribblings by a naïve teenage boy. Then again, aren't we all naïve in our youth?

Nonetheless, instead of leaving it in the room for some curious tourist to read or burning it in dramatically in some Paris bonfire, he threw it in his duffel and joined his family in the hallway, closing the door, and hopefully his past, behind him.

The rest of the summer went by in a blur, a huge foggy blur.

They landed in Las Angeles sometime around 11pm, exchanging a few good-byes before they all went their separate ways.

Phil didn't hear or speech to Kimi much of any during the next few months, and he didn't mind. He was hurt enough already, he wanted to avoid the pain as much as possible.

When school kick-started again, he avoided the violet-haired girl as much as possible. Hell, he even took some stupid "Parental Health" class so he wouldn't have to be in the same lunch as her.

For Tommy, Phi resented him. Even though the bruises healed, the psychological effects of torture still remained. It wasn't so much he felt Tommy _stole _Kimi from him, because there wasn't anything to steal in the first place. All there was was a give-and-take friendship, where Kimi went to Phil for reassurance of her "perfection" and in exchange for it all he got was the feeling of false hope. That there was a possibility of something more, even though it wasn't there to begin with.

But he felt manipulated, feeling the only reason Tommy was "buddy-buddy" with him all those years was to get closer to Kimi. Which, even though Phil didn't know if his hypothesis was correct or not (he never bothered asking Tommy for the truth), but he couldn't help but think it was true.

Because of the events in Paris the gang gradually grew apart. Despite Lil was hopelessly clueless about the actions that occurred in the City of Lights that sent their gang for a tail-spin, she wasn't completely shocked they all ended up going their separate ways. In reality, who keeps their elementary school friends forever?

* * *

He got out.

Not as quick as he hoped but gradually, he escaped. But to break anything in life, it takes time, and Phil managed to find a gap in his own psyche and bolted the first chance he got.

He'd be a liar to say there weren't times his mind drifted to the violet haired girl, but after reminding himself of the hell she put him through, especially after the two year period of giving him the cold shoulder after the events in Paris, she slipped away. Slowly yet surely he realized why he truly didn't need Kimi…

Sometime in the Spring of Junior year, Phil was hanging out in the band room after school, shredding and soloing his electric like Jimmy Page, savoring every second of his valuable free time. With his amp illegally hooked up to one of the room's outlets, the distortion pulsing down the hallway as he pulled off a few air-kicks, it was no surprise someone caught sound of his audience-less performance.

"Hey, is someone playing _Stairway to Heaven _in here?" An unknown teenage girl's voice called from the hall.

Phil jumped, his soloing halting with a deafening screech as he tripped over a nearby chair and plummeted to the ground. The stranger knelt down next to him, laughing aloud but still sounding concerned about his fall, "You okay there Jimmy Page?" She asked smiling, offering Phil a hand up which he accepted.

Phil frantically examined his electric, plucking a few strings to make sure it was still functioning and played a few quick riffs before laughed himself, relieved it wasn't damaged before turning to the stranger. "Thanks for the hand." He said, still smiling.

"Oh, no problem, anything to help a fellow rocker," She replied.

Phil raised an eyebrow, unsure of what she meant until she added, "I play electric bass, and based upon those badass tunes you were playing before I walked in I'd say you're one huge fan of hard rock, like myself."

"Oh, thanks..." Phil said, not knowing what else to say.

"You don't say much, don't you?" She blurted out, "I tend to _never_ have that effect on guys, but I guess you're an exception." Winking at him seductively, yet jokingly.

Phil couldn't help but blush, before saying with a sly grin, "Only around the hot ones," This led to her bursting out laughing, "And I'm Phil." Reaching out for a handshake.

Trying to compose herself, still laughing under her breath, "Jordan, Jordan Benatar." Shaking his hand.

"Like the singer?" Phil asked, humored by her famous last name.

"The one and only; my Mom was a huge fan of hers growing up." Laughing herself, tucking a strand of black hair behind her eye.

Phil took the time to examine the cute brunette in front of him. Her eyes were a cloudy blue, kind of like a hurricane circling around the ocean. She had her hair pushed back and wore faded dark jeans and dark blue Converse. With an all-to-familiar _Pink Floyd Dark Side of the Moon _T-shirt hugging her curves, identical to his first and favorite rock shirt.

Unzipping his gray hoodie, revealing the same _Dark Side _shirt as Jordan's, he stated proudly, "Well, I guess we're twins then."

She smirked, "I guess we are," Looking Phil up and down, biting her lip, before snapping back to reality, "Oh yeah, is it cool if I bring my bass in here and we can mess around a bit with a few songs? I haven't met an actual good guitarist before and I don't want to waste this amazing opportunity."

"Sure, that sounds pretty cool." Phil replied with a grin, happy to be spending more time with Jordan.

"I probably know everything you know, and if not, I'll just pluck strings and make it sound as if I know what I'm doing." Jordan said with a shrug, returning the shy smiling.

The two jammed out seventeen songs before leaving around 8:30, six hours later. It got so late the janitor didn't even bother telling them to leave, because it seemed they were having the time of their life. They exchanged numbers and promised to meet back there the next day for the same thing.

And of course they did, immediately jumping into their 'work' the next day and all the days following the _second_ the bell rang.

On the eleventh day, as they decided to call it a day, as Jordan was packing her bass and Phil was untangling his amp cord, he got a strange burst of courage. A bizarre high, a feeling as though he was the controller of the universe and everything he put his mind to would be a success.

"Hey Jordan," Phil called as he quickly made his way up behind her, towering above the cute brunette.

"Yeah, wha…" She said as she turned around and bumped into his chest, blushing as she looked up at him.

Feeling as though he wasn't in control of his body Phil captured her lips in his own, his hand gently caressing her cheek. Kissing back she smiled slightly before they lip-looked a millisecond later.

After a minute or so, even though it felt like an eternity they separated and Jordan said with an exasperated laugh, "Well, it was about damn time."

Phil never had a reason to pursue Kimi again.

* * *

And roll credits! My first official COMPLETED fan-fiction. I thank all of you who reviewed, followed, favorited, or just read! I thank Superkamiguru100 and BehindTheWallOfSleep for some advice and writing tips. Both write some excellent stuff so check them out. Anyways, thanks again, and until next time...

-Crocy98


End file.
